dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff Meetings
February 23, 2012 - Thursday - 9:00 pm ''Attendees *Phaedra *Yaseruo *Kione Staff Meeting Log ''Kione's Log of Staff Meeting Yaseruo waves. Phaedra says "Right here!" You say "There you are." Kione waves back. Phaedra grins. Phaedra says "Drea did say she might be a little late." Kione nods, "Cool!" You say "Well cool that she can make it." Phaedra brings Kione's attention to the conference table. "It's a neat little bit of code I found somewhere, and it's come in handy. What's up there now is left over from the previous meeting, but we didn't clear it since we didn't finish.. but can't remember where we left off. Any of us can add to the agenda. I should have mentioned it to you earlier. Yaseruo says "The last item I just entered." Phaedra says "All you have to do is type agenda to see the list." Phaedra says "I was hoping Miach could be here so I could show it to him too.. but I haven't seen him." = Thu Feb 23 18:03:29 2012 = Phaedra is the current chair. UPDATE (Phaedra): -- See where we are in relation to what we still need to do. PLOTS (Phaedra): -- Come up with 2 or three plot hooks for each topic. General topics : 1. Smuggling 2. Guardians 3. Piracy 4. Yeardleighs 5. Festival/Event 6. Politics SKILLS (Phaedra): -- Go over the descriptions for skills and finalize. Decide how they're going to be set up +new files? . SKILLS2 (Yaseruo): -- +cinfo set up of information for chargen topics - Commands to read already in place just need to set up the actual information. "+cinfo/races human" is already set up can use it as an example for the rest of the set up. Also 'ex #341/data.info.human' - each topic has its own object - 'ex #253/data-object-*' to see the list of object numbers. QUOTA (Phaedra): -- Discuss possibilities for quota restrictions. Also where to put notes to make things easier for Drea setting down rules for what classes are allowed what # of rooms.. etc. MOONS (Phaedra): -- Discuss the sister moons and how they affect the world. RUMORS (Yaseruo): -- Rumor system / Rumor objects / Rumor types. Kione nods. Phaedra says "I suppose we can get started, and fill Drea in when she logs on?" Kione nods. Yaseruo nods. Phaedra says "Kione, if you'd like, you can start and introduce Sera to the new wiki bits?" Kione nods, "Ah, yes, I think I showed the template for the new main page to Sera already. But we do have new categories that lead to added a category for Shillivan. With that, I'll write a page on it with the several locations in Shillivan that are rp hub locations." You say "http://dysothtriamush.wikia.com/wiki/Shillivan_Square" You say "http://dysothtriamush.wikia.com/wiki/The_Salty_Perch" Phaedra says "Sera, if you have ideas, suggestions, things you'd like to see on the wiki, please suggest them." You say "http://dysothtriamush.wikia.com/wiki/The_Garden_of_the_Midnight_Rose" You say "Also I thought an NPC and Adoptables page would be good as well. NPCs so people know which ones are out there that staff may play and Adoptables are characters that can be taken up by players." You say "That's all for the additional pages added on tonight. The character page I have ready, I was hopint to speak to the RP admin about it to make sure the RP hooks are covered on that page. And the secret stuff not on there." Phaedra nods. "That's Miach." Phaedra says "Also, I'd like to poll for ideas for colors to be used on the wiki." Phaedra says "Oh, and if anyone knows any decent artists.. the one I was looking at could get pricey." Kione nodnods. "I'm a blue/grey kind of girl when it comes to colors for web/wiki pages. Because they are easy for me to look at. Even green is a-okay by me." Phaedra says "To make artwork for the wiki.. the artist that is. Hmm..." Phaedra says "Sera, still working on supper?" Yaseruo says "Got it finished. Looking at the pages." Phaedra says "Awesome." Yaseruo says "I'm good with fairly neutral colors, with brighter colors as accents. Nothing garish backing words." Phaedra nods. Kione nods, "So what about the navbar? A different name for 'Game Links' right? Phaedra says "I was hoping Drea would be able to come up with something. She's great with words/languages." Kione nods, "Okay. Well then should I put the navbar on the right or left?" Phaedra says "I kind of like the set up you have, with it on the left, and the 'What's New' & 'Newbie Specials' on the right." Phaedra says "Brb." Kione nods, "Did you want the navbar on the left for all the other pages as well? I may do it slightly different for the character pages because of the template we have for that." Phaedra says "Back." Phaedra says "I can tell better if I see it." Yaseruo says "Not sure where the navbar would go on the character pages, to be honest." You say "I found a template that may put a small navbar in an infobox. I can likely see about putting it at the bottom of the page on the character pages." Phaedra says "At the bottom would be less intrusive." Phaedra says "She beat me to it." Phaedra grins. Yaseruo grins. Phaedra says "I was going back and forth, looking at the example of the character page, and typing." Phaedra says "Sera, what do you think of the layout/topics for the character pages? Have you seen the dummy character page?" You say "http://dysothtriamush.wikia.com/wiki/Dummy_Character_Page" You say "Phaedra and I filled it out some more." You say "Once I get the go ahead, I'll make it Kareena's official page." Yaseruo was just looking at it. Kione nods and grins. Phaedra says "I need to think of more info for her." Yaseruo says "Not all the topics will be applicable for all characters, but it certainly is good as a template. It flows well." Phaedra nods. "I really like the look of it." Kione grins, "They can just put N/A under those topics." You say "I just want to hit on the majority of RP hooks that are publicly known." Yaseruo wonders if we know what they are, yet? You say "That's all I have for the wiki right now. I just need the go ahead on the navbar stuff and I'll get all the current stuff showing the navbar. And same goes with the PC pages. I'll have that template ready for everyone to use." Kione shakes her head, "I guessed with what I have seen on a few other char pages on other games. Phaedra says "I really like the character template, and the home page. If Sera is okay with them, you should go ahead with setting them up permanently." You say "I have chars on Firan currently and those char sheets they have are huge, even for chars that haven't been used so much off the roster. A character page on the wiki really lets me know the summary of a character without giving away the secret stuff." You say "Firan people bloodlines are extremely important so I will scan for that when I look up chars. Violet eyes are special. The surnames are special. The clans and even the patron gods are important. So with that in mind I tried to put a template together for here." Yaseruo nods. "I'm good with them." You say "However, I don't know if politics will be a big thing on Dyso." Phaedra says "It should play a part, and it sounds as if Miach would be good at nurturing it." Yaseruo says "I think so." Yaseruo says "We just have to get him to show up. :)" Phaedra nods. "Exactly." Kione nods, "Yes, it would be helpful." You say "I did have a few more questions about the wiki." Phaedra says "Of course, until the game opens for play, he won't have a great deal to do." Yaseruo says "Well, hopefully, it's just a matter of RL grabbing him temporarily." You say "The Rumors and the What's New IC pages." Yaseruo says "He did offer to help break code. :)" Phaedra grins. "Which we definitely should have someone good at breaking things, to test it all." Phaedra says "There, I've filled out more of the dummy page for Kareena." Kione laughs, "If he isn't available to, I may see if my housemate can do the testing of code." Phaedra chuckles. Yaseruo grins. "Drea claims to be able to break anything." Phaedra says "We have to drag her away from rl. *grins*" Kione laughs. Yaseruo says "Anyway, while I haven't done a lot online just yet for the chargen, I have it mapped out on paper, finally, so I'll be working on that." Phaedra says "Awesome. I've started filling out the +cinfo tonight." Kione thumbs up! Yaseruo nodnods. "That's a good thing." Phaedra says "That and I've given Kione the summaries for the three locations so far. I want to fill them out more, and other locations. Oh.. if you have any suggestions for what areas on the grid.. or to be put on the grid.. we should summarize to have on the wiki.. please let me know." Yaseruo nods. "That'd be more a Drea thing. I really don't have much to do with the grid. Though, I expect the Library is a place that should be covered." Phaedra smiles and nods. "Yes, but your experience on other mu*'s could give insight as well." You say "How about any specific shops that have their own building?" You say "I'll start a Library page now." You say "Is it just called Shillivan Library?" Phaedra nods. "Yep. You say "Oh, had an idea. I was thinking when we have the game going and it is beta test, that we should compile and create a New Player Guide for the wiki." Phaedra says "Feel like coming up with an outline for what this New Player Guide would be like?" Kione nods, "Sure!" The Shillivan Library was first erected, shortly after the Maritonian's victory in claiming the port city. The Cyran's had little use for a library, but the Maritonian's highly value education. Scholars from Dinesh were brought in after the construction, supplying many tombs and texts for the newly erected shelves. Over the years, the library's (can't think of the word at the moment) has grown exponentially, under the successive ruling heads of the city, until it is the second greatest library in all of Maritonia. Aside from the many educational tombs and entertaining contributions from the community, the library has a vast archives kept below the main floor. The archivist will gladly help you locate old scrolls containing the creation stories of the known races, as well as histories applying to Maritonia specifically, and Dysothtria as a whole. Phaedra says "How does that sound for the library?" You say "Great!" Yaseruo nods. "Good, perhaps the word you are looking for is 'structure'? Also, 's should be left as just s, except for library's (word you are looking for). You say "Dinesh is a city, not a person in this case?" Phaedra says "It's a country." Yaseruo says "Oh, and the first Maritonian's is okay, too." Phaedra says "Hmm?" Yaseruo is being a copy-editor. You say "Oh! Well, I won't tell Dinesh it was a character in another life. :)" Phaedra grins. "By all means.. do so." Yaseruo finds another ... "tombs in a couple of places, should probably be tomes." Kione laughs, "He was captured by the Shambelians and if he ever is freed, I'll tell him he is now a country. ;) Phaedra facepalms. "Right." You say "Would it be 'has vast archives kept below' instead of 'has a vast archives kept below'?" Phaedra says "Edit to your heart's content.. as long as it sounds good on the wiki." Kione nods, "I'll do that!" Phaedra chuckles. Phaedra says "Oh.. Sera.. did we ever settle on the list of skills? I changed computers, and haven't transfered everything yet." Yaseruo isn't sure, I think we might have, I'll have to check logs I think. Do you remember when our last meeting was? Phaedra snaps her fingers. "I don't have the logs on my new laptop." Phaedra says "I think it was early or middle of January." Phaedra says "When we tried to start up our meetings again, after Christmas." Yaseruo nods. "I'll take a look." Phaedra nods. Yaseruo found the interview with Myke / Miach. That was 1/15, it appears. Phaedra says "I think our skills discussion was before then. Could it have been our last meeting before Christmas?" Yaseruo says "We didn't meet while I was out of town, right?" Phaedra shakes her head. "I don't think so. Just before.. but I can't be positive. My memory isn't the greatest." Yaseruo nods. "Mine's been getting more sieve-like ... but yeah, I'm pretty sure we didn't while I was gone." Phaedra chuckles and nods. You say "Would going over what you remember help trigger other memories about the meeting?" Phaedra says "I remember compiling a list.. I think.. but I don't remember, did I email it to you (Sera) and Drea?" You say "Would putting up a summary log on the wiki and having it password protected be a good idea?" You say "Summary log of the meetings." Yaseruo says "Might, at that." Phaedra says "Hmm.. of meeting minutes? I think it would be a great idea." Yaseruo says "Even a literal log ... password protected is a must." Phaedra says "Snickers.. Sera, do you remember the website addy to the email website? I haven't transfered all my favorites either." Yaseruo says "email.dysothtria.com" Phaedra says "Thanks!" Yaseruo says "I think I might have found the log, lemme see if we came up with a list." Phaedra says "Yes! I found the list!" Phaedra says "I sent it to you.. December 5th" Yaseruo says "Ah, cool." Phaedra says "Kione, would you like me to send it to you too? Maybe it's something we can put on the wiki? At least, after we decide whether it's the final list or not." Kione nods, "Sure! I will likely start up a section that has just the Game Mechanics, Game Rules, etc..." Phaedra says "If this list, and descriptions are good, I can start putting them in the +cinfo too." Phaedra says "If you give me an email you want to use for Kione, I'll send it to you." Yaseruo says "Everything is editable, so we can start with it." Phaedra nods. "I'll start putting them in then. Phaedra says "There, set brawl under skills. +cinfo/skills brawl" Yaseruo nods. Phaedra says "I think I'm about halfway through the skills." Yaseruo says "Looks like we got most of the way through the agenda that meeting, though we glossed over the RP hooks bit (but, of course, when we spoke with Myke/Miach, he hit a few of them) and a bit over the quota." You say "I'll mention BS detection, diplomacy, negotiation and slander as skills. :)" Phaedra says "Can you @mail them to me?" Phaedra nods to Sera. "Now I remember. I'm inclined to leave the quota more up to you and Drea to decide. You have a better idea of what might be workable in a game." Yaseruo nods. You say "Actually, I'll mail you some of the skills we have in Firan that may look nice here. Because being a political and combat-oriented, they have some skills that will enhance this game." Phaedra nods. Yaseruo notes to Kione that we're trying to keep the skills list to couple-three dozen, to keep it manageable - BS detection is something that would be covered under Subterfuge, as would Slander (though, not sure how that's actually a skill...) ... the others seem like likely candidates for new skills. Kione nods, "Ah. Slander would be something for rumors." You say "If you're at your max limit on skills then I won't mention anymore." Phaedra wrinkles her nose. "Need to come up with another name, or something, for the sense lei-lines/nodes." Phaedra says "I've input all the skills from my list so far, and that's the only one I'm having trouble with." Yaseruo says "Oh, we don't have an actually /max/ ... just that we're looking to keep skills manageable. :)" Phaedra says "Hmm? What did I miss?" Yaseruo says "Was commenting to Kione." Phaedra says "Ah.. gotcha." Yaseruo says "And "actually" should be "actual" ... my fingers get away from me sometimes. :P" Phaedra chuckles. 'S'all right. I mess up quite often." Kione nods, "Ah!" Phaedra says "I'm going to have to start thinking about getting to bed soon though. It's already 11:30 here." Yaseruo nods. "Any idea for another date? We didn't get much done tonight, and Drea didn't make it either." Phaedra says "I don't think we covered the traits yet, have we? I've filled out the races, paradigms and skills. I'm debating how to go about inputing the Guardians.. and we'll need to go over backgrounds, powers and blessings.. what about flaws? Are we going to have them listed? Hmm.. Why don't we try next Thursday, about the same time? I feel like I got several things finished.. but I guess we didn't get very far, discussion wise." You say "I don't mind more meetings but I thought perhaps throughout the week if we do have ideas that we should slap them somewhere visible to staff only." Phaedra says "Although, the wiki was covered pretty well I think. Kione, will you be adding the meeting minutes, password protected page? *points to the agenda on the conference table* There is the best place." Yaseruo says "There's a +bboard that's staff ... +bbpost 2/" Phaedra says "Right.. that too." Phaedra says "Oh, and I took the skills off the agenda.. at least, the first one. Sera, I left yours on there, so I could remember how to access it, and the number of the object. Unless, you want to set it up in the +shelp?" Yaseruo says "Either way ... things that need discussion should probably go on the agenda." Phaedra nods. "It's a good place for it." Yaseruo says "I can do that, sure ... I'll take it off the agenda when I'm done." Phaedra says "Fantastic. Ooh.. I almost forgot about the white board. Hmm.." Phaedra says "It hasn't been updated in quite awhile." Yaseruo says "Ahh." Kione nods, "I"ll see about password protecting the meeting minutes." Phaedra says "Oh.. I almost forgot. Sera, you mentioned something about already having a harpy code? Would you be willing to set something like that up in the Perch for us to test out?" Phaedra says "Terrific Kione, thanks!" Yaseruo nods. "I'll try and get that all done, probably over the weekend. I think we're gaming Saturday, though, so probably Sunday." Phaedra says "Oh, it's not a rush. If you don't get to it by next Thursday it's not a problem. I just wanted to mention it before I forgot it." Phaedra hugs. "Goodnight my dears. I'm off to dreamland. Sleep sweet, when you do." Phaedra has disconnected. March 1, 2012 - Thursday - 9:00 pm